Chaos In San Andreas
by ViceCity86
Summary: It was just a normal night and everyone involved was behaving how they considered to be normal... until the madness overwhelmed them.


**A/N: Please read Community Event by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Nacelle** **before reading this, as Sam, Rys, K8lynn and Indie are his characters.**

Carly was opening her bluish violet eyes when she heard the noise outside… she would've gotten up right away but the pain and blood trailing down her inner thighs combined with being completely worn out made it a bit difficult.

"What the hell is all that damn noise outside?" Johnny asks sleepily, himself worn out. While he was older and used to being worn out after, Carly was younger and it had been the first time for her. Carly also being much smaller than Johnny was also what worried him at first, he was scared he'd hurt her.

"This… damn city is never quiet." Carly says. It was nights like these that the 18 year old was tempted to move into a quieter area of San Andreas, like Chumash. Carly carefully turned onto her right side and was facing Johnny, hissing a bit as the dull ache worsened and Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"Was I too rough, Carlybabes?" Johnny asks. He had tried to be as gentle as possible but got a bit rough when Carly, overwhelmed by the bliss she had felt, dug her nails into his back and Johnny pinned her wrists down, Carly resorted to lightly biting Johnny's right shoulder and neck.

"A bit… but I got rough with you too… and most likely, we kept everyone else up, Terry will probably leave a note on the door that says _"Keep your crazy asses quiet!"_." Carly says, Johnny laughing a bit before the two heard yelling outside.

"Trevor, calm it down! They're probably freaked out too because of the riots!" K8lynn says, Carly and Johnny glancing at each other.

' _Riots?'_ Carly mouthed, Johnny slipping out of the bed and pulling the condom off before throwing it away and getting dressed. Johnny kissed Carly and walked out into the living room, letting Sam, Rys, Indie, K8lynn and Trevor in.

"Where the fuck… is Carly?" Trevor asks, still out of breath.

"Why the hell would you care after how you've treated her, Trevor?!" Johnny says, Sam sneaking into the room and seeing Carly pulling her racerback tank top back on, spots of blood on the bedsheets.

"Oh, I… guess I wasn't the…" Sam says quietly, feeling bad that she couldn't have kids… at least that was what Trevor told her, which is why Sam and Rys hadn't bothered using protection.

"Okay, if you're gonna find out the truth… I want you to find it out from me." Carly says before grabbing her phone and accessing the message Lester had sent her, showing it to Sam.

Sam's brown eyes widened as she read what Lester had sent Carly… in Sam's medical files was actual proof that Sam can have children but there was a risk of damage and possibly death. Still, Sam was mad at Trevor… he was her father, he said he'd never lie to her and he had.

It made her wonder what else Trevor had lied about to her, Carly or anyone else that Trevor had known. Sam, unable to control her emotions anymore, stormed out into the living room and punched Trevor right in the nose, breaking it. Carly's eyes widened in shock, as did everyone else's eyes, at what Sam did next as Trevor trying to figure out what to do next because right now, Sam's knife was pressed against his throat.

"Sam… what the-" Trevor says.

"Unless you have _any_ reason as to why you lied to me about me not being able to have children, you shut your damn mouth right now!" Sam yelled. K8lynn tried to pull Sam away from Trevor, Carly instinctively grabbing her AP pistol and aiming it at K8lynn, who immediately backed off.

"He's not trying to change, as he claimed! Him saying that he's okay with Sam and Rys was just another lie when just barely a month ago, he knocked both of them out and tied Rys to a utility post near Route 68!" Carly says, Trevor noticing the way she was standing and putting together what Carly and Johnny had done a few hours ago. "And before you start yelling at me for what Johnny and I did, keep in mind that you've been screwing K8lynn and she's a year older than me! This was never about age differences or being too young to be in love, you just couldn't stand to see me or Sam as anything other than little kids!" She says.

"Yeah… I lied to Sam, I lied to you… so that makes me not worth trusting when you couldn't bother keeping your legs shut?" Trevor says casually as if lying was second nature to him, stepping away from the two and Johnny, who had also grabbed two AP pistols, tossing one to Rys. Sam and Carly kept their weapons out though… Carly sensing that Sam, Trevor, Rys, Indie and K8lynn were followed.

Two cars screeched to a stop outside, Carly instinctively stepping in front of Indie to protect the 12 year old from the enemies outside.

Carly looked at K8lynn with a look that said _"You keep your crazy ass bastard of a fiance under control or I will not hesitate to kill him and put him in the ground!"_ , K8lynn nodding as Carly, Johnny and Rys now aimed their guns at the caravan door.

The seconds dragged on, feeling like an eternity to the group as Carly made sure Indie was where no one could hurt her while K8lynn grabbed a Sawn off shotgun and Sam grabbed a Combat Pistol… whoever was outside was either making them wait or trying to draw one of them out into the open alone.

Not that it mattered to Trevor, as long as he wasn't the one directly in harm's way. Unknown to the others, he was already planning a way to escape by himself.


End file.
